Come Home
by Sheffield93
Summary: It's after the first week of her staying at the loft while he's recovering from a broken knee cap that he realises it. He realises how much he likes having her here, it's as if she belongs here. The loft is claiming her back.


It's after the first week of her staying at the loft while he's recovering from a broken knee cap that he realises it. The first week too whacked out on pain meds to think of much else other than how great a nurse Kate would make. He realises how much he likes having her here, it's as if she belongs here. His mother likes having her here too, even his daughter although she spends most of her time in dorms uptown.

She has all his pills lined up each day and if she's at the precinct she makes him his lunch because the kitchen isn't exactly wheelchair friendly. She brings him breakfast to wherever he is sat or laid as well.

The week after his party he realises that the only night she hasn't been there since he broke his knee cap is when he sent her away after their disagreement over what his neighbour was doing when he had red hands. That day had been especially difficult, he didn't know how challenging it was to get around the kitchen because he hadn't done it while he was in the wheelchair as Kate or even Alexis or his mother had done it. Thank God she had lined up all his medications for the next three days because he would have been struggling.

He also notices it when looking through the washing, there was just as many of her clothes as there was of his. It was all neatly folded and put into piles for each person as well as colour coordinated. If it was any of his family, that wouldn't have happened.

Once the brace is off and he's walking about he sees her packing a suitcase to take stuff back to her place. Part of him wants to scream out "Stay. Move in." but the words don't come. When the suitcase is packed she looks around to see what else there is left and as far as he concludes at least another two suitcases full. She doesn't say anything so just leaves the rest. He hopes that it will remain there or at least the same quantity of clothes.

It's breaking him to see her go; she's an integral part of the loft now. The fluffy white robe remains as well as her favourite slippers but c'mon Kate, there's that lacy purple set that just needs to stay at the loft. It's on top of the suitcase, if she leaves the suitcase unsupervised for just a minute he is going to reclaim it.

Two minutes later after a discussion about the visit of the police commissioner next week she goes to use the bathroom.

The purple lace ensemble is back in her drawer just as the toilet flushes.

It is four weeks later that he cracks, he's had enough of being on his own. The loft is claiming her back.

She may as well have said yes already since their weekend in the Hamptons went so well. She said "You'll need to make more room if I'm going to be spending more time here." He had clothes at the Hamptons but she needed to bring an overnight bag each time.

It's a day of paperwork at the precinct with a promise of a call if anything happens. A kiss goodbye in the morning is when he sets to work.

He splits the drawers in half, three for him and three for her. He condenses his space in the closet and has the building's handyman install more shoe shelves to accommodate the impressive collection of stilettos that is about to take over his walk in closet. The bathroom already has most of her toiletries scattered around, her makeup and other womanly things around the sink or in the cabinet beneath it.

Next stop was her apartment. He'd brought an empty suitcase with him but he was going to use hers too. He wasn't quite emptying her place just shifting the balance of things. The clothes were all neatly packed into the _three_ suitcases. Now for some of her most loved knickknacks. Some of them were fragile, bubble wrap was essential. Within an hour three boxes packed containing photo frames, statues, ornaments and trinkets.

He got back to the loft and began to carefully unpack everything. Clothes were either hung up or put in drawers, only the essential shoes had made it so far. The trinkets were all strategically placed around the loft. It was gone three thirty in the afternoon by the time he was done and was surprised to get a text from Kate telling him she was finished for the day and would be at the loft for about quarter to four. Crap he had about ten minutes. He'd planned on about six where he could have a lovely meal prepared for her to come home to.

Think.

The 'Welcome Home' banner. Yes. He hung the banner up so she could see it as soon as she walked in the loft. While he changed into slacks and her favourite shirt he thought of what he'd say.

By quarter to four he was stood under the banner preparing for her arrival.

Two minutes later he hears the buzz of the fob unlocking of the lock and then the door opens. "Castle, I'm h-" She stops when she sees her partner stood under a banner that says 'Welcome Home'. She can see one of her sets of elephants on the coffee table and her picture frame with a photo of them at the Hamptons on the table behind the sofa.

"Castle, what's all this?" Kate asks, confused as to what's happened.

All of the elaborate speech he had planned had left his brain, instead he blurted out "move in with me, please?"

Her mouth forms an 'o' as she once again surveys the room each time taking a step toward him.

"You did all this?" He just nods in response then she considers for a moment and then kisses him, putting her arms around his neck.

He thinks that is a 'yes' but is too lost in the kiss to have any other thoughts.

"Is that a yes?" He asks, more in confirmation than hope.

"Hmm huh. Yep." She agrees calmly as if it wasn't one of the biggest decisions in her life.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I love you."

"I'm glad you love me because I love you and _our_ home." Kate giggles for a moment before the couple are kissing again.

* * *

><p>I know that Beckett officially lives at the loft but I'd like to think that she'll leave her apartment for good. I had a random dream that in one episode soon Castle asks Beckett to sell her place which is partly where this came from.<p> 


End file.
